


could have

by aMassiveDisappointment (BadOldWest)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Beach Scene, Character Death, F/M, that one scene we don't talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadOldWest/pseuds/aMassiveDisappointment
Summary: They could have been happy together. That’s what he thinks about, trying to focus on how soft the sand is, and not how his side is pulp under bruised skin.Cassian and Jyn during That One Scene We Don't Talk About.





	could have

They could have been happy together. That’s what he thinks about, trying to focus on how soft the sand is, and not how his side is pulp under bruised skin. 

Her eyes could have gone soft towards him over a game of sabacc, stranded in space. Maybe they could have dropped the layers of their jackets and gotten a drink and sort of smiled around their glasses, awkward and not knowing what to say, but it would have been nice and nice was enough. 

Nice was perfect. 

Jyn is at his side, smiling with her ferocious bravery, even at the end. Thanking him for telling her to leave Krennic on the ground. Knowing that these last moments would be so much harder if she was breathing over a man she killed for bitterness, vengeance, and rage. 

They could move on from those feelings. Could have filled the fire inside themselves with something more, if they had the chance. 

The way the light hits the curve of her cheek, he can picture the same coloration under his reading light in his bunk, her feet stretched out from the other side of the bunk to rest in his lap, her face playful and mischievous, dimming as he tosses the datapad he was reading aside to pull her closer. 

She tries to tell him with her eyes that she doesn’t blame him, wouldn’t change a thing, felt honored to get what they had. 

_ I’m so glad it’s you.  _ She tries to tell him. 

He succeeds in understanding. In shining his eyes like a mirror back to her.

_ You are mine. _  He tries to answer.

There were other ways he could have loved her, but the one they needed was in their shared victory and private destruction. 

Maybe they could have made good partners. She could have been the balm that eased those grueling missions, the ache that all the deaths he caused gentled by her tentative smile. He could have rested himself upon her to surrender under the weight, and she would have bore it for him. And he could do the same for her, if she’d ever let him. Maybe she could have, if they had the time. 

Sometimes there’s too much emotion to kiss someone. He never knew this until now, when her arms band around him, squeezing tight. 

_ But they could have _ , and it would have been everything. To press his lips to that smart mouth of hers. 

He tries to be more in a moment than he’s ever been in his entire life. 

The heat at his side is blistering, but he hears a hum against his neck, and his last thought is wondering if he’s heard her say “Home.”

His eyes scrunch tight, open once when he realizes he never said it, and then it’s all over. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because apparently I'm a sick fuck. (My Main Account is BadOldWest but I'm trying to narrow down my list of fandoms by account)


End file.
